Relieving and Making Stress
by Cookies Blizzards and Sunsets
Summary: Captain America wakes up from his trip into the ice feeling devastated, alone, but meeting someone who has been through nearly as much as he has may lead to an interesting relationship. Steve/OC Tony Stark/Pepper Potts Clint/Natasha mention of Thor/Jane
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the avengers or any of the greek mythology just my character Angela Jackson!

My life is… complicated, from a body enhancing serum, to being frozen in ice and then to, well I think you get the idea. I've always been a decent artist, one of the only things I was able to do well, maybe even better than other guys when I was young, but however a certain someone convinced me to "write" my problems out to relieve some stress, so here I am writing my story, my life, my crazy dangerous, complicated life. My name is Steven Rogers, and here is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running after Schmidt's plane and he was rapidly getting away. Luckily Miss Carter, and the General pull up in Schmidt's car, so I hop in.

We were slowly catching up, so I got ready to jump out of the car when I heard my name.

"Steve, Wait." It was Peggy.

I turn around to look at her when she kisses me.

I have and still do not have words to describe the feeling that went through me at that moment.

Stunned I look to Phillips, but all he says is

"Well, I'm not gonna kiss ya."

With that said I jump onto the plane's runway wheel just as it goes off the runway, and make it into the plane.

…

After Schmidt was gone, I knew that this was it. I wasn't going to make it out of there, no rescue, no extraction plan. I was alone.

The last thing I remember is promising Peggy a dance before my world faded to black and cold.

…..

I woke up slowly, it's a weird thing being unconscious, how sometimes you just can snap awake and other times your mind isn't quite ready to open up.

I hear something familiar in the background and look over to a table and see radio that's playing a Dodgers game. It sounded like a good game by the sound of it, but something seemed off, but when the radio broad castor's voice rose I knew what it was. I had already heard this game.

I was even there, with Bucky, oh Bucky I'm sorry about everything. Before I could dwell to long on Bucky however, a women who looks startling like Peggy comes in and interrupts my thoughts.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers." I'm not sure about this this place isn't familiar plus with the old baseball game on.

"Where am I?" I ask figuring I would start small and build up to the big questions.

However, this thought flies out the window by her answer. She tells me that we are in New York at a treatment center, so I jump straight to the chase.

"No, I'm not in a treatment center I've heard this game before, I was there!" My voice rising beyond my control.

The next thing I know I'm busting through men dressed in black and out of the office building I was being held in, with people chasing me all the way out.

I get to what I knew WAS Times Square when I notice it, the technology, everything is so different, strange, alien. I get so distracted that I get surrounded by cars and told that I was frozen for 70 years! 70 years! The man telling me seemed concerned his black eye-patch crinkling and trench coat waving in the breeze.

"Are you alright Captain?" he asks after some silence.

I reply with the first thing I can think of. "Ya I'm fine, it's just, I had a date."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, thanks for reading my story so far! In the next chapter or so the introduction of my OC character Angela Jackson. There will be jumping around in point of views eventually, but just between Steve and Angela. Will try to update soon!**

…..

Steve POV:

The next week or so was brutal and honestly I don't remember parts of it, because the doctors at SHIELD (where the man in the trench coat works, turns out he's Director of this government facility) and Director Fury, but mostly, the doctors demanded that I need good sleep and surprisingly I slept a lot that week.

I was just settling into my apartment, it was finally furnished, procrastination still haunts me even though I'm a super soldier, and was taking a look around the room. My apartment was in Brooklyn actually pretty close to where I used to live. It had 2bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen that's connected to the living room. The one good thing is that an old abandoned gym is literally right across the street, so I utilize that option of getting rid of stress often.

Stress. Anger. Loneliness. These feelings have been haunting me since I had a firm grip that this reality was real. The SHIELD agents were trying, sort of, but no one can really understand what this is like for me, so I prefer my space. Thankfully, Director Fury seemed to realize this a couple weeks after I woke up, because the annoying phone calls were gone and check-ups weren't as often.

It was five months after I woke up, mid-January, and it seemed like a normal day. Go for a jog, work on applying for a job, in the afternoon, relax time, then sleep, but then I realized the date.

January 13, 2012… January 13…

This was the day that Bucky, my best friend, basically my brother, fell off that damn HYDRA train.

I ran out the door to my apartment, slamming the door behind me and over to the gym, knowing that this was the only way to vent my feelings since alcohol didn't affect me. Dumb serum!

I think I was on the tenth bag when I heard/felt some kind of presence behind me and I see Director Fury standing there with a file in his hand with almost an amused smirk on his face.

Trying to cover my surprise and embarrassment of not noticing him right away I turn around and grab a water from my bag, my thoughts still on Bucky when Fury's voice interrupts them.

"We have a problem, Captain" his one-eye serious as he stares at me.

"What kind of problem, sir?" I'm already regretting asking that question. I just got settled into an apartment, and now he wants me off doing a mission for SHIELD, but I wait to see what he has to say first before voicing my protests.

"There is a young woman giving us some problems, we would like you to go and get her and bring her into SHIELD. Now, normally I would have one of my agents do this kind of job, however, with the kind of skill set she has I thought you would be better do deal with this kind of…. Situation…" his face at first stern and commanding changes into one of almost a question.

"Well, will you do it?

I can tell he's almost desperate for me to do this, but all I can wonder is why this girl, what has she done that Fury would be showing me only half of his mask?

I sigh, "Fine, but why her? Why is she so important?"

Fury nearly laughs, but covers it with a cough smirking he says "Just read the file, then I think you'll know why. I expect you at SHIELD for final check before the mission by 0700" As he walks out of the gym he turns and says "by the way I will be trying to find you a less smelly gym"

I just smirk at him "I'm sure you will but I like this one smell and all. I'll see you in the morning sir"

Fury, turns and does a wave behind his back and just says "0700, I'll send a car" and then leaves Steve alone with file in his hand and a lot of questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I bet you thought this was going to go straight into the Avengers movie, NOPE! Think again, there will be some story before that happens, so sit back relax, wait a minute don't relax, sit up straight and read attentively! Never mind, that comment, thanks for reading I will try to update again soon!**

…

Steve POV:

A little while after the Director left I looked down at the file, it was pretty thick, looks like I'll be reading for awhile. I pack up my bag, silently apologize to Bucky again and quickly walk back to my apartment.

After getting a snack I sit down at my table and open up the file, and my jaw drops.

On the top is a picture of one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, maybe even the most, sorry Peggy. Mid-height, long legs, tan skin, curly black hair, and striking ocean green eyes. Blushing at no one for staring so long I flip the picture over and start on the file.

Name: Angela Jean Jackson

Mother: Helen Christine Carter nee-Blofis- once worked at Grand Central candy store, now writer at home

Step-Father-

1. Gabriel Ugliano-missing, assumed dead

2. Paul John Blofis- teacher at Goode High School

Father- Peter Jacob Jackson- currently works in black ops for U.S. Angela not known to have any relationship with him before

Age/Birthday- 24 August 28, 1988

Schooling- graduated high school at age 14, said to have a high Q of 169, has Masters and PhD in Bio-Chemistry, American History, Physical Education, Medieval Weaponry, and NanoChemistry. Has done some work with gamma radiation as well

Personality- Usually easy going, very loyal, has a short temper, little slow to obvious things but very intelligent otherwise, has a very good "poker face" and known for her short and useful interrogations, very sarcastic, trouble maker

Notes- Went missing from age 21-24 around November of last year, cause- kidnap by HYDRA and Red Room forces. She destroyed both compounds and made it out on her own. Highly trained in combat, most noticeably with a sword and knives, but very able with a gun. Was injected with first successful super soldier serum since Captain America by HYDRA scientist Gerald Heindman. Heindman was one of the listed casualties after Jackson's break out last year. She now has super strength and speed. Her last known unusual fact is that she can control water in all forms, and has some control over the earth.

Recent activity- last seen visiting mother and step-father and then getting on a plane to Athens, Greece soon after. Is known to be staying at Olympia Hilton hotel in Athens, looking for a job

I was speechless, this women is amazing, and I have to track her down and get her to come with me all the way to America. This is nuts! Just as I was closing the file I see a sticky note stuck to the back page. It reads:

"Word of advice, approach slow, but tell her of the situation nearly right away, she considers secrets a violation of trust and then will resist the whole way here. –Directoy Fury"

Huh, he must have met her before, if that's what he says, of all things. My last thought before I fell asleep is that I can't wait to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people thanks for still reading! You're going to meet Angela today tell me what you think!**

…**.**

Angela POV:

It's been a long day. First I'm nearly late for my job interview with the Greece underground unit, then some idiot at the Parthenon tries to hit on me, notice the word try, I almost get arrested and now I realize that I left my room key in my hotel room. Great! I look around carefully and break myself into my room and with a sigh of relief plop down on my bed with my face in a pillow, wishing that this horrible day would just end already.

I just knew that they weren't going to hire me as soon as I set foot into that creeps office, and that's fine by me. The way the pedophile was looking at me made me want to pull out my knife and stick him to his chair, but I restrained myself.

I sigh, it's 10:30 p.m. and I'm exhausted, but before I go to bed however I know I should go work out, discreetly anyway in the gym floor, so I quick change and make my way out, checking for sure that I grab a room key this time.

The gym is really nice, which is to be expected from a five star hotel I uh, "borrowed" a little money from a Greece senator to stay here for an extra night, oh well that guys a jerk anyway and filthy rich. I immediately make my way over to the yoga matts and lay one out as far away from the others as possible. Thankfully, my curly hair was being compliant today and is actually letting me put it into a pony tail without a lot of problems. I hate it when that happens, it's so annoying. Anyways during my warm-up stretches this guy comes in, and wow he is something. Tall, muscular, short kind of old-time cut blonde hair and when I take a glance at his eyes I see that they are a beautiful sky blue. I can't help but think that he looks familiar, I shrug to myself oh well, maybe someone looks like him that I know, but I highly doubt it, I know my brain would remember someone like that.

Nearly catching myself staring, I quickly set my face into an indifferent mask and continue my stretches before looking for a treadmill. The thing was, the only one left was the one right next to his on the end in the opposite corner of the room than the door. I immediately don't like it, but I go over anyway set it for a mild jog put some ear buds in blast some Journey and block out the rest of the world without a glance at him.

He keeps taking glances at me, and I can't help but wonder why. He's a really handsome guy why would he want me and average looking 24 year old. I continue to jog for about twenty minutes before something taps me on the soldier, I tense before ripping my ear buds out and looking at the person responsible and just so happens to be him, wonderful. Thankfully, I have experience with keeping my emotions hidden, so it was easy to hide my blush at not hearing him the first time he spoke to me. But jeez, I can hardly even think right now I mean

"Hey, miss? He interrupts my thoughts and I look at him wondering what he could possibly want to talk about at ten to eleven.

"Yes" I answer politely hoping he will go back to jogging so I can sneak out the door.

"Uh, hi, I'm Steve Rogers, and I believe I found something of your in the hallway" I can tell he's nervous which makes me smile, thanking god I wasn't the only one. I just raise my eyebrow giving him a look that bleeds go on…

"oh, yes I found your passport lying on the floor in the hallway outside my room and I figured since I saw you here I didn't need to bring it to the front desk for them to find you" he looks at me silently asking if that's enough but I can tell something is fishy here and I don't like it.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers, I'm Angela Jackson, I appreciate you returning this right away, I tend to misplace things a lot." I give a tiny laugh and take my passport back, and am about to say good night when it dawns on me.

"Wait a minute, you're THE Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers!" He flinches a little at my tone, but I can't help it. I'm such a history nerd that I just couldn't NOT show my excitement, but then I think of why he would be talking to me of all people and I realize that someone must want to hire me, or worse get rid of me. I quick pull up a cold mask and cut him off from responding saying four words that change all of his mannerisms.

"What do you want?" He jerks a little stunned that I figured it out so quickly, but then frowns and says

"I just want to talk for ten minutes, please" I'm about to refuse, but something in his eyes make me nod my head, and invite him to my room to talk since this isn't the most private place.

After I step inside my room letting Rogers in after me I shut the door behind me and lean on it, staring at him waiting for him to start talking.

It's silent for a few moments and then he explains to me that my hacking into bank accounts around the globe has made some people angry, I roll my eyes at that one. He then tells me that Director Fury of SHIELD himself appointed this mission, to him and all I had to do was come back to the U.S. and support SHIELD for awhile.

After his speech, I think a moment, my mask still in place, and am about to say no, because I don't want them finding out everything I can do but his next comment surprises me.

"Director Fury gave me your file and I know what you can do, and I think it's pretty cool actually, so don't be turning this down because of that."

I raise my eyebrow and ask "How many people have read my file?"

He thinks a moment and replies "I believe it's only me Director Fury, Maria Hill and agents Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff."

I think for another minute and ask "why don those agents know about me"

But he just shakes his head and says "I'm not exactly for sure, but I have a fairly good idea, and Fury will tell you when we get to America, if you're coming that is."

I look into his eyes and am shocked to see that he's actually close to begging for me to come. My brain goes a little fuzzy, and I relent.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving on an early flight tomorrow morning just call my room tomorrow an hour before we leave, that will be enough time" I then say goodbye, shake my head at this crazy turn of events and collapse into my pillows letting exhaustion take me into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter it was fun to write. Please feel free to write reviews and comments, thanks!**

…**..**

Steve POV:

After leaving her room I breathe a sigh of relief, glad that she agreed and no animosities were started between us, just because she didn't want to come. I get back to my room and call Fury telling him that I found her, his answer though cuts of my next comment.

"The Helicarrier is actually flying over Greece tomorrow around noon, I'll send a jet to pick you two up, I'll see you tomorrow Captain, good work." He then proceeds to hang up on me, I just roll my eyes and lay down and try to sleep, but thoughts of Angela were distracting me. I hadn't ever felt this way before, it's something different than Peggy, I will always love Peggy, but I have to move on, or Peggy would come back from the dead just to kill me for it. I smile at that thought and fall asleep thinking of black hair and green eyes.

….

My alarm goes off at around 0700 and I get down to the gym at a reasonable time. This is late for me, usually nightmares wake me up around 0400, plus I'm used to getting up early because of the war I am very surprised at the time. I've been in the gym for around two hours or so when Angela comes through the door, looking like she was sleep walking. I chuckle, she must not be a morning person.

She must have heard me laugh, because she sends me a half-hearted glare and comes over to the treadmill next to mine and starts walking.

"Good morning" I said figuring this was the only way to get her to wake up.

"No it's not, it's way too early, I don't even know why I'm awake yet, I usually sleep in till eleven at least" she yawns and shakes her head. All I do is simply raise my eyebrow and say "we're leaving in a half hour I'll see you outside your room in twenty five minutes" as I turn to leave I hear her mutter something that I believe was either a curse or a greeting.

"Steve, please call me Aj"

"Of course ma'am" I say surprised.

"Steve" there is a warning in her tone now, I sigh "I'll see you in a little bit Aj". My stuff is already packed so I decide to try to figure out my phone while I wait, so hopefully I don't hang up every time I try to call someone, but I don't have much focus at all.

Angela POV:

I woke up way to early this morning, I mean 6:00 a.m. that's insane! At least my walk woke me up a little bit, and so did Steve I guess. God, my inner fan-girl is just bursting to ask him a million questions, but thankfully I've held it in pretty well.

I check the time and it's11:30, "crap"! He's coming to pick me up from my room in fifteen minutes. I race to my room and throw all of my stuff in my measly suit case, and manage to change just as there is knock on my door.

"Hey Aj are you ready? Phew! I'm ready.

"Hey Steve ya where are we going?" I tilt my head a little bit, hoping that he will succumb to my puppy dog look. Steve glances at me and quickly looks away and just says "you'll find out" I sigh, and he smiles a little bit, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I ask frustrated, I almost had him with the eyes too! He blushes, "Of course not um….uh…" I just laugh at him "Sure…..mhmmmmm….ugh I hate surprises, please tell me! Pretty Please!" I step in front of him and make him make eye contact. I can see the defeat in his eyes. Ha! "Fine, he says, we're taking a jet up to a helicarrier I think that's what he said anyway. I've never been on it before, so it'll be new for both of us." I smirk at him "Thanks for sharing, lead the way Steve-o!" He just shakes his head at me and leads the way to the roof access.

"Sooooooooooooo….." I say trying to start conversation, dumb awkward silence.

"Yes?" he says clearly amused.

"Why does SHIELD need to talk to me besides your cover story anyway?" I ask nonchalantly, inwardly smirking in satisfaction when he looks away almost I guilt.

"Honestly, I never got the full reason" Hmmm… he seems truthful, I don't think he really could lie anyway he probably would spontaneously combust, or something so I decide to take his word for it and remain silent.

The jet shows up a minute later, thankfully, sitting still for this long doing nothing was driving me nuts. I immediately jump up and get ready to board it. Steve moves beside me and we board the SHIELD jet together for better or for worse I do not yet know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! We're getting into some SHIELD stuff now yay! Thanks much for reading, ad feel to leave comment thanks!**

…**..**

Angela POV:

As soon as I set foot in the helicarrier, I made sure my walls were up and set my face into a mask. However, I was having a lot of fun asking questions, but no one seemed to know any answers to any of them. Jeez, you would think they would know what kind of metal the rotors on the ship are made out of but, nooooooooo, of course not. I even asked what looked like a mechanic and he knew nothing. I guess that just means that things really are going down-hill.

When we get to the bridge I can tell Steve is amazed "Hey Steve, uh, you do realize that your mouth is open right?" I ask in a teasing tone. He quickly snaps his mouth shut and gives me a half-hearted glare. "Yes, Aj I knew it was open" "Ok I Steve-o whatever you say…" I smile cheekily at him. Some nameless agent leaves Steve and I in some kind of conference room, and I take a look around. Black hardwood table, cement floor, giant TV, and some laptops, nice!

I walk over to a laptop take one and sit down next to Steve. "Hey, I don't know if you can have one of those…" Steve warns me. "What do they have something oh so bad o THIS computer that I can't know about it. Besides, I havn't even turned it on yet Steve-o I'm not THAT fast." I smirk up at him. He just sighs and shakes his head. Right before I start my hacking a man with a familiar man with an eye-patch and black trench coat walks in. "Ah, Patches, it's been a while since I last saw you what was it Germany 2009?" I smirk at him cheekily. I can just tell Steve's eyes are going to roll out of his head if he continues to roll his eyes at me every time I make a comment. "Aj, yes, I do believe that's right, but unfortunately I've called you here for business not a social call" Hoohoo, cap, looks surprised he didn't snap at me and so am I a little bit, but Fury was a friend of mine when I went to college when he was on a mission so I guess Fury's just used to my comments now. "Oh, that's a shame, but I figured as much, usually my ride to wherever we meet up isn't nearly as, well, stocked." "Yes, well it was time to bring you into SHIELD, especially due to current events" my mask slips a little at that "I would like you to join a team of mine, oh captain you are dismissed you can wait for her outside if you want." Steve nods, recognizing the dismissal, gets up smiles at me and leaves. "You want **me** to be an agent?" I ask incredulously. "Yes, you have experience, the right qualifications, with a little training with your team mates I think you will be just fine" I look into his eye and see reassurance, I sigh, "ok fine, I'll join your team" Fury looks away and says "Good go to training room 23B there you'll find Agents Barton and Romanoff they are your team members, play nice, and your handle is Agent Coulson, you'll meet him later he's gone doing a mission for me right now so you can meet him when he gets back, any questions?" I smirk at him "Ya, is your coffee as sucky as I've been hearing it is, or are your agents just whiney?" He just rolls his eye at me "You're dismissed Agent Jackson, the next week is devoted to familiarizing yourself with your team, good luck."

I nod, knowing something is on dear Nicky's mind and leave the room with an ID, a key to an office and a Badge. I peak back into the room however and say "Hey, is there any way to get me a sword made?" he sighs "Is it necessary?" I nod "Absolutely!" He just shakes his head and says fine "You'll have one by tomorrow, just practice with the ones in the gym for now" "Okeydokey, thanks director" I make sure to stress director, to let him know that this doesn't change anything and I think I heard something similar to god help me as I leave the area.

Thankfully, I make my way to the training room without incident, god that would have been embarrassing, making sure I'm ready, work-out clothes on, yup, combat boots on, yup, gloves on, yup, hair back, and yup, looks good. I open the door and am amazed at how big the room is, just how big is the helicarrier anyway, I need to look at some blueprints or something. I look around and I notice two other people in here. A guy late twenties early thirties with short blonde hair, average height, muscular, and a mischievous smile sparring against a beautiful women around the same age with short red curly hair and bright blue eyes and pale skin. You can tell they have fought together before, because they are anticipating each other's moves. Well, at least I can tell, because I have been trained to look for this kind of stuff but still. I one swift move ginger, flips blonde on his back and has a knife to his throat. Jeez, don't get on her bad side I think. Blonde just laughs and she helps him up. "That was no fair Tash!" blonde whines smiling at her. "Shush Barton, just because you couldn't focus doesn't make it unfair, and beside life isn't fair." I clear my throat awkwardly, and both pairs of eyes snap to me standing a little inside the doorway. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, your life lesson, but Director Fury sent me here to train with a Barton and Romanoff and I'm guessing that's you two?" Barton's lips had twitched at the life lesson comment but otherwise just studied me like the women Romanoff, Tash must be short for something, maybe Natasha? My thoughts are interrupted my Barton "Are you Jackson?" "Yes, that's me Agent Angela Jean Jackson, but Aj only please and let's just quick get the pleasantries over with so I can laugh at Barton's face again when she flips you. "I like her" Romanoff says. Barton makes a face "Hey that was a onetime thing" he says in protest. I smile sadly at him "You keep believing that Barton, just keep dreaming" Romanoff's lips twitched a little, ha I got her to almost smile, score for me. "I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff, code-name Black Widow, and the idiot next to me is my partner Clint Barton, code-name Hawkeye" I raise my eyebrow, I have heard lots of the Black Widow before, in the last three years, ugh, don't think about it. "Well, I was put on your team as of ten minutes ago so hopefully this goes swimmingly, what do you want to do first, I mean f you guys just want to spar with each other it's fine, I'll just go over there but anyways.." "Kid' I make a face at Barton for that one "Kid, I want to see what you can do if you think I can't fight" I smile innocently at him, "I don't recall ever saying you couldn't fight, I just recall implying that she's better." "Well, either way come on I want to see how good you are." I sigh "Fine, but it's your bruises not my fault" We both get into the sparring ring and I ask, "hand-to-hand?" He just nods and gets into position I get into my own defensive position, while Natasha says "Just till opponent surrenders, or would have died in real combat, Go" I watch Clint closely looking for openings in his position, but he seems firm, I don't attack him I'm going to let him attack me, much easier, than to trick him into thinking I won't attack but then, bam. Barton studies my stance a moment, but then quickly sends a jab experimentally towards my face, while the other heads towards my abdomen. I easily block both grab an arm and pull it behind his back, just before I have him in a choke hold however, he slams his elbow into my stomach, making me release him, but not before I trip him to give me a second to recover. I can tell that he's impressed already, I decide to attack him next, sending in blows so fast that he only blocks the important ones. Sadly, I left a tiny opening and he got behind me and threw me to the ground, but I quickly pulled him down with me, and then sprung to my feet ready for action once again. Barton's sweating now, but me nope nada, gotta love the serum sometimes. Barton, surprises me by tripping me as I go for an arm, but I quickly grab his other arm and judo-flip him over my back just like Romanoff had done two minutes ago, and put my knee on his chest and look down at him cheekily "You surrender?" He sighs and outs "Yes, now let me up" He gets up and grabs a water gives me a strange look and says "why aren't you sweating?" I roll my eyes "the serum genius" His eyes light up "Ohhhh…" I just sigh and look at Natasha, her mask was open for a minute letting me see almost an impressed look but it slipped away just as quick, and looks at me and asks "Do you have any specialty weapons?" I was getting excited now "Ya, swordsmanship is like my life, I do have a talent for knives though, and am a fair shot with guns, but I can't on my life shoot a bow and arrow." Barton laughs and says "that's why I'm here." Romanoff smirks "Ya, the only reason" I laugh at that comment and continue training with my new team, thinking that maybe this was a good idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! Wow, the number of views have like doubled I'm impressed. Thanks for reading and please feel free to comment or leave a review!**

…

Angela POV:

I love SHIELD missions and all but this is just borderline nuts is my first thought as I run from a shoot-out on the inner-part of Rio. "Barton? You there?" Silence. "Romanoff? Hawk, Widow, someone answer me here damn it" It had been three months since I joined SHIELD and Strike Team Delta, it's been a fun, life-changing, horrifying three months and never had I been in such a situation as this. Romanoff and Barton are missing. In Budapest (that was an even more interesting mission) Cairo, Rome, Morroco, Beijing, and freaking Sydney there has always been only ever one of us missing, never two. Never just me, alone. In the three month span Clint has become basically a brother I never had, and Nat, she understands me more than I think anyone else will. She knows what the Red Room does to someone and what it does to your head. She's my sister. I can't lose my family. "Uncy Phil? You there?" There's a screeching noise on my COM "Aj…here…..hawk….widow…fine….where…location…" Then suddenly it's clear. "Aj, are you there? Relief floods my veins, but I keep sprinting knowing that I'm still being chased by those gunners. "Hawkeye, are you ok is Widow ok?" "Yes, yes were fine, but where are you we lost visual of you during the fight, your uh, fighting tactics kind of make it hard to see you" I shake my head. "That's kind of the point flippers" "FLIPPERS, where did this one come from? I at least kind of get the other ones but this FLIPPERS seriously!" I laugh a little as I slide into an alleyway. "Well, you are a bird, and you can't fly, so it was either flippers, or chicken s***, but I thought that I shouldn't call you that while Uncy Phil is online, so flippers it was, now hush code 23-green-alpha. Thankfully, he shuts up and that allows me to hide in the nearest building. I hear some guards shouting "Hey, where did she go" "We had her" "She can't have gone far" But then I hear a voice of the one person I didn't want to hear ever again. "You guys are idiots, she's obviously hiding right under our noses, you just have to sniff her out" It was him Adam-codename-Achilles. That two faced heart sucking idiot is here, looking for me. Crap, this can not be happening. I thought I killed him in Singa Pore, apparently not, I'm just getting over what happened there a month ago. I whisper into my COM "code niner-black-one-gamma-trax, I have visual on one Adam Theseus Laruzo codename- Achilles, alleged dead but obviously alive. I am trapped by around fifty guards and him, do I proceed with takedown?" I hold my breath sure that Adam heard me, but thankfully he put it off as the wind, and begins sniffing the air, dang-it his extra senses he'll find me. All ii have is two knives and a gun with one shot, my sword is back on the helicarrier getting repairs. Phil, told me I won't need it, just a quick in-and-out, ha, ya right! "Riptide, no send me your location" Barton's voice is strained. I sigh "It will already be too late, I sent my location, but I'll try to meet you at rendezvous point, Riptide out" "Aj! No, answer me" "Hawk, I have to…." "There you are my dear." My words stop as I look to Adam, as he sneers at me and tries to grab me. All I can say is "Hawkeye, Alpha, Mega, Terminate" I sigh in relief, there now the link is destroyed and no one can track my link to them, but SHIELD can track me. I've made a lot of interesting things in my spare time at SHIELD. Whoah, fist! I quick duck and am fighting Adam, again, I can tell my emotions are catching up with me, this isn't good, I can't control my powers when that happens. I make the ground rumble as I walk towards Adam whose just getting out of the wall I threw him into to. I can tell he's scared by the look on his face, this man ruined my trust in myself and nearly cost me Clint he is not getting away. I quick make a sword out of ice and run towards him only to be shot in the back, cowards. I collapse to my knees as my vision starts to blur, and the last thing I see is Adam's smiling face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey People's don't be mad but I'm jumping POV to Clint this should be the only other person I write for.**

…**..**

Clint/Hawkeye POV:

This can't be happening. Nat and I had just taken down our target, while Aj created a distraction (she does that far too well) when the whole area was mass confusion and destruction. Nat and I's COM'S were down, but luckily we made it back to the quinjet and Phil waiting for. I quick grab a new COM, and joke with Seaweed Brain for a little, until she goes silent and then basically gives me heart attack. Adam Laruzo. That crap-hole is here looking for Aj. I thought he was dead, I shot him with an arrow after Ang knifed in the gut, no way should he be alive. But Aj just proved me wrong. I know my face is white and I look and se that Nat's is too, her mask is up but it's cracking. Then just as she starts to talk, whisper actually, that slim bucket finds her and she cuts transmission. I turn around "Phil, we have to go get her!" I yell, in panic. "I have already typed in the coordinates, hopefully she will still be there when we get there." I look to Phil's face and underneath his calm demeanor is a face of worry. Aj has gotten close to all three of us, especially Natasha. I know none of us can bear losing her, I nearly died seeing her broken face when I saved her from Adam in Singa Pore. She was just getting better and now this idiot shows up again. Oh, I'm going to make him wish he was never born. That is if Aj, hasn't already done it. Her powers are freaky, weird but awesome at the same time, but she wouldn't be her without them. Phil quick lands the jet and I know we're too late. Nat ad I jump off and find her earpiece lying on the ground by a massive crack in the ground. "sheesh, she must have been pissed if she got into her earth mode again" I hear Nat say, but all I can see is the gleaming silver dart lying on the ground next to a half melted ice sword. "Nat" my voice is hoarse and I point at the dart. She looks over and her eyes darken when she puts the pieces together. I also see some blood on the road and in the massive hole in the wall of the building, but that wasn't hers thank god, by the look of it, and the odd color, it must be Adam's. He's a mutation so is blood is an orange-red. Good I think, at least Kelp head did a real number on him. "Barton, Romanoff, grab the dart and let's quick analyze it and trace her. We have a team member to rescue." Nat quick grabs the dart and both of us hop onto the jet, ready to find Adam and end him once and for all. Don't worry Ang, I think we're coming. That idiot won't mess with our sister again.

….

Angela POV:

I wake up a couple times on the way to their hide-out but am quickly put back under by drugs. Although twice I've managed to nail someone in the face. This last time I notice that I'm lying on a hard surface, my knees, ankles, torso, and head are buckled down, and my hands are tied palm down on some kind of scanner. I look around and find that I'm in some kind of lab, crap. They want to know how ii got my powers, since it wasn't a mutation. At least that what I think until **he** walks in the door with a familiar scientist and my face pales, I keep my expression sarcastic and cold, however, and remain calm. "Ah, your awake deary" I look up at him and say "Well that's what they call it when someone's no longer unconscious dumb*** so I guess you would be correct, and I am **not** your deary anything, you burnt that bridge half way across it." He just glares at me, but then turns and whispers something to the doctor. After a quick argument Adam smiles and they shake hands, great an agreement, this can't be good. "Long time no see Jackson" I just smirk at him "Yes, it has been awhile, how's the back feeling." he ignores my jab and continues his monologue. Mr. Laruzo and I thought that it would be a nice thing if you cooperated with us and helped us with our studies, after all you are a very intelligent woman, but resist our assistance, so we have had to take drastic measures." He turns to me with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and says after this treatment you will see things differently however." I look at him and then the machine in horror and then shut my eyes breathe deeply, and ready myself for this attempt on brain washing. Hopefully, this will take several tries before I fully lose my brain and Clint and Nat will have come by then, but then my thoughts are interrupted by a stab into the shoulder. I open my eyes and see Dr. Feindman inject me with some kind of liquid, and say "This may be slightly panful, but I'm sure you can manage it" He then proceeds to turn it on, and my world goes white. The pain is so bad all I can feel is burning, especially in the head until it suddenly stops and my eyes open. I can tell immediately that something is wrong I try to move my fingers and they don't even twitch. Feindman says "Rise 007" and then I do, crap I can't control myself this isn't good. Although there is a thought of cool they game me James Bond's number, but every other part of me is protesting this treatment. Adam walks back into the room and asks "Is it done?" Doctor looks at me and says "Yes, it appears to have worked nicely, though we will need to do it again in 23 hours for the rest of the week to make sure she can't fight the serum out." Adam walks over to me and caresses my face. As much as I want to bite his fingers I continue to do nothing and stare blankly ahead. He smirks evilly and says "oh, yes we will have such fun together" and starts to drag me to where I know is his room. I try fighting it as much as I can but I know that it's useless, but then a miracle happens. An arrow is shot into the nearest guard one after the other until it's just Adam and me left, I can see Clint, where I'm standing but I make no acknowledgement towards him and continue to wait for instructions from Adam. Stupid serum. Adam turns to me and says "007, find enemies and terminate" My head nods ad I jump onto the rafters and head for where I see Clint and knock him off and onto the floor. He lets out a grunt and turns to me in confusion, shock, and then anger. He turns to Adam and shouts "what have you done to her!" he just laughs and say "I would watch out, once she has a sword you're screwed." Clint turns around to see me holding an ice sword and pales. "Kelp head c'mon I know you're still there fight it please" I just shake my head and reply monotonously "you are the enemy and are to be terminated." Clint gets a lucky shot to my arm with a blunt arrow while knocking Adam out and turns to me "Aj, please!" I can feel my powers about to swallow Clint up into the ground, and I fight it, my legs buckle under me, and I struggle to say something "Clint, please…" He look at me in horror as I hold my head in so much pain. "No I won't kill you Ang, no way!" He crouches next to me and I quick look into his eyes and say "Losing fight with serum, save yourself, get out now" He shakes his head "your coming with me Aj damn it whether you like it or not." Tears of pain are coming out now "Just knock me out or something, I think the doctor said something about 23 hours, please end the pain." He looks unsure but raises a fist and whispers "I'm so sorry Angela" and hits me in the head, and my world fades to black.

….

Clint/Hawkeye POV:

I feel horrible. Thankfully, Nat and I got Aj, out of there and double checked that Adam was dead this time (Nat did the honors). Angela is still out cold in the infirmary from when I knocked her out. God, I know her face will haunt me for the rest of my days. All that pain caused by one thing. Nat and I never should have lost sight on her. I only have a few cuts and bruises and Nat is nursing a black-eye, but other than that we came out of the base relatively unscathed. I've been here since yesterday never leaving Aj's side, she's due to wake up tonight 24 hours after the injection of the brain toxin. I turn and walk out of the room to get some air and maybe shoot some arrows when I run into something. "Sorry I didn't see where I was walking" "No I'm sorry I just heard what happened" I look up and notice that it's Steve. Steve had recruited Angela so he knew her plus, I have had some suspicions of some kind of relationship between the two of them. "Oh, hi steve, ya she's banged up but alive, we got her out for the most unscathed." He looks in the room with worry written all over his face. "Is it true about the brain thing?" My jaw clenches and I nod "Yes, she was kicking my butt too but then she managed to fight it off off for a little as I knocked her out at her request. If she hadn't fought it I'd be dead and she'd just be a slave to Laruzo now" I manage to spit out before sighing. "I'm just glad she's okay, let me know if she wakes up, I need to go shoot something before I shoot someone by accident." Steve chuckles and nods will do. "Thanks" I turn and start walking to the shooting range and thank god that this fiasco is over.

….Steve POV:

My chest is tight with emotion I can't believe that she almost died and was brain-washed. Aj and I had been calling each other when she wasn't on missions. I found it a lot easier to talk to her than other people right now. She seems to get me and understand my situation for better than anyone else. We had gone around DC and a couple places in Europe together just for fun, but just as friends. I was fine with that arrangement at first, but I know that I've grown feelings way beyond friendship for this woman in front of me. I was planning on asking her out after this mission, but then this happened. I'm **still** in denial over all of it. Well, I'm going to be there for her, she was there for me during one of my flash backs, so I'll be there for her now. I sigh deeply and sit down in the chair Agent Barton had left and scoot a little closer to Aj and realize, that she looks so young when she's asleep. Maybe only 16-18 years old. So unlike her 24 year old age. I grab my sketchbook I had brought with and a pencil and start drawing random things all while holding her hand praying that she will be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! Sorry for not updating yesterday I had a gazillion other things to do.**

…**.**

Angela POV:

I suppose the first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pain. God, my head feels like it was repeatedly struck by lightning while Clint sings Kumbaya (horrible time don't even ask). I try to move a little and am grateful that I'm not strapped down to anything. But, the movement shifted my aching head and I let out a slight groan. I hear someone speaking but my head can't quite make out what their saying, something about their hand? At that time I just notice that someone's holding my hand (way to go Agent Jackson), so I squeeze it getting a little reassurance that someone was there. I can hear a little better now, the voice I heard before is definitely male, deep, and very familiar. "Aj, can you open your eyes for me please?" My head is still spinning, what happened again? I was in Rio, got separated from Clint and Natasha and then….. My eyes shoot open, the brainwash, me almost killing Clint, Adam alive, all of it. Unfortunately when I opened my eyes I lurched forward and aggravated my head. Even though it was getting better since I woke up, it still throbbed like no tomorrow. I lie back down and look over to see who's holding my hand and I see Steve. "Aj, talk to me" "Hey, Steve" He sighs in relief "Good, I didn't know if you were still out of it or not." I smile sheepishly at him "Sorry, it took a minute for it all to make sense." I look at him closely and see bags under his eyes and worry written all over his face, his smile isn't fooling me. "Steve" I half-glare at him "you have not been here awake the whole time since I was gone have you?" He can hear the warning in my voice, but just gives me a sheepish look "Uh….." I sigh "Steve, for crying out loud, I'm an agent, people get hurt on missions." He gives me a hard look "Sure, but not every gets, shot, drugged, brain-washed, fight one of their best friends, and nearly taken advantage of all in a course of two days" I just stare at him for a second wondering where on earth all of this concern is coming from, sure we are friends, very good friends, but still what's going on? I can tell that my confusion is all over my face because he drops his glare sighs loudly and smiles slightly (which just confuses me even more) before explaining. "I could barely deal with you fighting in the first place, powers or not, serum or not, training or not, from when I'm from women didn't see a lot of action, but that's a minor factor. Your my friend Angela, and no idiotic two-faced b****** is going to take you away from me, and Clint and Natasha of course too" I just stare at him incredulously. Did he really just say what I think he just did? "Also, I've uhhh…. Ummm… ugh! I'm no good at this" I give him a weird look at that comment. He looks at me seemingly searching from something and seems to find it because his face sets into a determined one which I recognize and plows on "look, I'm just gonna come out and say it, I have feelings for you Aj, I care for you probably way more than I should." His face is a little unsure as he continues while my world is turning upside down. "When I received my mission to recruit you I really wanted Fury to give the job to an actual agent, but I'm so glad that I accepted. And Angela I" but he cuts off there as I lean over, ignoring my head, and give him a kiss right on the mouth to shut him off. I hehe, meant for it to be a quick one, but in my defense Steve is a Fantastic kisser, and my brain kind of shut down all thoughts as it happened. He pulled away after a little bit smiling gently at me I smile at him and say "Stripes, I would gladly go out with you on a date sometime, heck, you can come stay in my apartment since I Know the one you have is a complete dump, plus there is an old time gm nearby, so you will still have that factor, I have an extra room. But, if you're too uncomfortable about it that's fine you" he cuts me off by kissing me on the check and with a small laugh says "I will gladly move in with you, it gets kind of lonely over there anyway" He then frowns at me "How's your head" I roll my eyes "I can barely feel any pain now, it will be gone in the next five minutes, two if I'm lucky, ten seconds if I had some water I'm too lazy to get some myself" He just shakes his head and hands me some water gives me a kiss on the check and says "I'm glad that you're okay, I have to go get Clint before he kills me for not getting him as soon as you woke up. And umm…" He looks really cute when he stutters. "Are we um… together then" "Absolutely Steve-o, and I expect that date soon, I want a break." He just laughs at me and waves as he goes out the door. Right after he leaves I drink all of the water, it immediately turning my raging headache into nothing and I sigh in relief. I quick find my clothes slip them on and am just tying the laces to my boots as I hear the door open. "What are you doing?" I pause a little at his tone before replying "I'm tying my shoes flippers what did you think I was doing shooting some arrows or spying on my "friend" ha ya right friends my a** you guys are so together, don't deny it" I turn around and give him one of my best smirks "This room needs some redecoration it doesn't flow well Fun Shwei, was one of the cool things in Asia that I learned and I definitely is needed in this room." His glare softens a little bit and his mouth is half open letting me know he was going to answer the Natasha comment but my last comment surprised him. He comes a little closer and his eyes are full of badly hidden concern "Are you okay, Aj? You shouldn't be out of bed. I'm so sorry for letting this happen. I just can't believe it and" I cut him off simply by reaching out and giving him a big hug hoping he'll understand that I don't blame him, already would've forgiven him if I had and that he's being dumb. He sighs in relief and mumbles something I couldn't quite make out into my hair backs up and says "come on I guess there's no way to keep you in here is there" I smirk at him "You know me well, besides I've seen the blueprints finally, so I know these ships well, with all of their little "secret" rooms and all." He just rolls his head and says "Whatever you say Seaweed Brain" and leads me out of the room and towards the debriefing room. I give him a questioning look "oh, we wanted to wait to debrief Director about the mission until you got back." I just nod back, not looking forward to repeating what happened, but the arm around my soldiers reassures me that at least Clint will be there.

…..

**2 Months Later**

"Uncy Phil, is my sword finally ready?" I whine to Phil as he stands next to me while we wait for Natasha and Clint to get done having a meeting with Patches. "It's been five months and Patches said I could have it in a day, seriously Phil how much "modifying" does it need?" Phil finally sighs "Fine, you can have, I was going to give it to you as a birthday present, but since you **have** to have it I suppose you can have it now, this way Angela" I smile victoriously as he leads me to the weapons area of the New York base. We stop outside of the room that reads "Specialty Weapons: Clearance Level: 8" I smile glad that I got upgraded last month to the same level as Clint and Natasha. Phil, scans his card, and then I do and we step into the room. Phil, walks over to the left, through a door I hadn't seen at first and comes back with two big suitcases and a small box. He smiles at me and says open up. I gleefully open up the first suitcase to find, two gleaming bronze 12-inch daggers. I look at them in awe "Awesome" I mutter. Next to them are two knife sheathes and a neon green belt. I look to Phil, "neon green isn't exactly easy to blend in Phil" He sighs, I know you can change the color and it glows in the dark, only when you want it too however, now open the next one" I open the next suitcase to find two katanas definitely pure silver with a blue-green vine pattern engraved into the blades. I immediately turn around and squeeze Phil like there's no tomorrow "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Uncy Phil, you're the best!" He just chuckles and says "The katanas are retractable into knives and eventually they can look simply like this" He grabs one of the blades from me and hits a button I didn't notice and the katana shrinks into a needle. Cool! "Oh, the katanas will only retract to your touch, and all of the vine patterns glow, especially when you're using your powers" I nod in understanding and examine the last box, it looks like a jewelry box. I open it and I gasp. Inside is one of the coolest rings ever! It's silver and bronze, with a diamond in the middle. Engraved into the diamond in a jade stone is a capital R. In between the diamond and the outer layer is a ring of Hawaiian blue. I look at Phil "this is beautiful, thank you Phil" He blushes a little and says "That's not all it is, but it on your finger and twist the top" I look at him in confusion, but do as he say as I put it onto my middle finger, twist it, and to my amazement a gleaming bronze three foot sword emerges, with a R engraved on the handle in emerald green. The sword has the same vine pattern as the knives and katanas. I look at Phil and then back to the sword, and notice that it's perfectly balanced. I look back to Phil and yell "This is awesome!" I run back over to Phil, give him a big hug shrink my sword and my katanas, throw my belt on with the knives in the sheath and start to run to the door to train with my new weapons when Phil's next words stop me. "Hold on" I turn around and frown at his words. "All five of those blades can withstand your powers, so they won't break and we did coordinate the colors with your uniform and powers if you were wondering." I think back to my navy blue and black SHIELD suit and nod "Thanks again Phil, you're the best!" and run out of the room straight to the elevator to get to the gym floor, but I hear something along the lines of "Oh, dear God, what did I just do" before the elevator door closes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, wow my views have like doubled this is awesome! Feel free to leave comments and reviews!**

…

Angela POV:

I couldn't stop smiling and was barely refraining from jumping up and down. I finally got my weapons, and they are absolutely awesome! The elevator finally dings to the training floor and I run out of the elevator and straight into Steve. "Oh, sorry Stripes my bad my head is million miles away." I kiss him on the cheek "Got to run bye!" and I race past him and into the training room leaving behind a confused looking Steve.

I walk in calmly as if I don't have anything new, my normal knifes are in my uniform as always, but my new belt is on with my knives. My katanas are in needle form in a hole in my suit, and my ring is on my finger ready for use. I see Clint and Natasha only in the room, so I drop my mask and yell "Hellllo! Lovebirds!" I get some glares for that one. "Nice of you to finish your mission in such a short time. Now I can bug you both again for as long as I want" I smile mischievously. Tash just rolls her eyes and turn back to the dummies she was slicing with her knives, but Clint comes over and gives me a weird look. "Why, are you in such a good mood? Were you just on another date with Steve or something, because I haven't seen you this happy since our vacation in Miami" I scowl at his implied meaning about Steve and snark back "Well actually Flippers, I just received some interesting things from Uncy Phil that now ensures that I could beat you in combat" His face turns into a smirk "ya right what'd you get?" I just smirk "You'll just have to find out." He looks me up and down "Well, the belt is new and so are the knives, but more knives isn't exactly a new thing for you" I smile "Observant Mr. Spy the belt is new along with the knives, but they're special knives" I unsheathe them and carefully hand them over. "Cool" he mutters as he looks them over. Natasha had come over by then, and says "That's not all is it?" I smirk evilly "Nope those are just the beginning I take out my needles and expand them into their katana form and Clint's jaw drops. I laugh at his expression as I twirl them around expertly and hand them to Natasha as I show off my last and favorite weapon. "You see this" Tash comes closer and eyes the ring on my finger "That's beautiful, Aj, but I'm guessing it's not just a ring" she raises an eyebrow at me. "Correct as usual Nat, stand back" she steps back still holding my katanas as Clint looks up still examining my knives and also takes a step back. I twist my ring and my sword elongates in my hand still looking as awesome as the first time I saw it. Clint looks at me then the sword, and then turns to Natasha "she's right we're screwed" I laugh and say "Plus, all five of the blades can handle my powers so I can manipulate them creating new attacks and defenses" I grab my katanas back from Nat and shrink them back down, steal my knives back and sheath them and then run to the nearest sparring ring sword in hand ready for a simulation with my new weapon. Clint walks over and asks "What level? I think a second, "how about seven, that's where I was before without my sword just using my regular knives so that's a good place to start" He nods and hits the level "Good luck you'll need it" I roll my eyes at that and take down all of the targets in forty five seconds, and walk out of the ring smiling like crazy. "That was sweet!" I exclaim, Clint just shakes his head at me and Nat walks over to me about to ask me something when she gets a call "I'll be right back" she says and then walks out of the room. I sigh in exasperation, and walk over to Clint who is still shooting arrows at target seemingly absent-mindedly, of course with bull's-eyes every time. We haven't talked a lot about Singa Pore or Rio and I can't help but feel that we need to close up those old wounds. Things are about back to normal, but I still am having the occasional nightmare, I haven't told anyone. I'm sure that Nat knows though, and I think that Clint is suspicious, but he hasn't asked me about it which I'm grateful for.

I clear my throat "Clint" he turns to look at me confused at my tone. "Umm… can I talk to you for a minute" He nods obviously confused. I wave him over to the place we usually have our talks, the rafters of course. I sit down and stare down at the training room, trying to think about what I'm going to say. Clint sits down next to me and looks at me expectantly. I swallow nervously "I wanted to properly apologize for what happened in Singa Pore, I shouldn't have left my post, I was stupid naive and infatuated with a guy who I thought was great but obviously turned out to be a manipulative a**hole. I umm… didn't mean anything I said to you and I can't believe I said it. You're my brother Clint, and one of my best friends I can't believe I didn't listen to you, so I'm sorry." My voice went soft at the end and my eyes are still looking down at the floor. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and he finally speaks "Half of Singa Pore is my fault anyway and I will never forgive myself for it so don't just blame yourself. I probably would have left my post also if I saw the right opportunity we are a lot alike so I see why you did it. And about Adam" he spits out the name while I flinch a little "you have nothing to apologize for what that idiot did, you were and are still pretty new to this, I knew you didn't really mean what you said to me. I want apologize for what I said back Ang, I was mad and not thinking clearly at all, when it comes to you and Nat's safety all logic kind of floats out the window." I smile a little at that but still don't look up. He sighs "Aj, your my sister, I just don't want any more bad things to happen to you, you've dealt with enough. I worry about you, your personality invites people n very easily. Just think it's been only five months and you're closer to Nat than maybe even me" I snort at that one, but he continues on "have reeled me to trust you even though I haven't trusted anyone for a long time, you're practically Phil's kid and you've even managed to reel in a certain super soldier" I give him a dirty look "Clint your disgusting" he smirks "so you haven't or are you just not sharing, of course if he has I might have to talk to him again" I look up sharply at him at that "Again?" I ask my voice sharp, his eyes are big and guilt and a sheepish look is all over his face. "Umm… ya I may or may not have talked to him after you started dating" I look at him incredulously and roll my eyes "you're impossible" he smirks "Why thank you I try" I sigh and say "Thanks Clint" he smiles gently at me "No problem, now let's go see what Nat's up to, air ducts ok?" His face has childish delight all over it. I sigh in exasperation "Fine, but we better not get caught this time" he looks at me mock offended "With me that will never happen, and that was your fault last time anyway." I just roll my eyes and smile fondly at him "Lead the way Flippers, lead the way"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers, thanks for reading and review away!**

…**..**

August 25th Same year

Steve POV:

Life is better, I think as I smile at my perfect girlfriend as she walks out of SHIELD headquarters. She sees me and a surprised expression washes over her face and she walks over to me, me meeting her halfway. "Hey, handsome what are you doing here?" I blush a little at the nickname still not quite used to her blunt language but smile fondly at her "What can't I pick up my beautiful girlfriend from work?" She simply raises an eyebrow "Is this about me leaving tomorrow, look Steve I know that it's HYDRA, but if Patches wanted you in on the mission he would have asked you." I sigh "Yes, I know it's not that although that is part of it. You won't be around for your birthday, so we're celebrating now." I say firmly and start dragging her by the arm, gently to my motorcycle. A bewildered expression comes to her face "My birthday, oh ya it's in three days, but Steve I hate parties" I look at her weirdly and she consents "Fine, I love parties but not when they're for me" I smile slightly at her uncomfortableness towards attention and reply "And here I thought you liked attention, but anyways no party just you and me right now" I pat the seat of the bike and hop on as she does right after me wrapping her arms around my waist without hesitation. I nearly sigh at how right this feels and start the engine. "Ok, just you and me sounds great, but me attention where ever did you get an idea like that" I just shake my head and almost snort at what my head envisions her face to look like as I pull out onto the busy city streets. I quick pull up to an Italian restaurant remembering her preference for it and hop of my bike holding out a hand to help her off the bike. She just grabs my hand and we walk into the restaurant together.

Angela POV:

My date was going awesome. Steve was being so sweet, which is nice since it was really stressful at work today. Fury and I got into a huge argument, I want Steve to work with us on the HYDRA investigation, but Patches says he isn't ready and it would compromise the mission. Ugh! We were halfway through desert when I noticed something weird, a guy sitting a couple tables behind Steve shifts in his chair and it has to be probably the five-hundredth time he's done it (maybe over-exaggerating but still) the movement is really familiar, it's almost as if he's reaching for something in his pocket… S***!

He has a gun, I keep my happy face and act casual. "Steve," I interrupt as he was about to ask me something. "Yes?" He gives me a weird look. "Don't look behind you, but about three tables behind you is a guy who has been giving looks to our table all night, I wasn't for sure but now I am, plus I just noticed that he has a gun in his pocket" He keeps smiling, but I can see the worry and anger in his eyes. "Come on" he says, I look up confused. "I left the check, let's take it outside" I nod in understanding and get up and we start to leave but the sound of a gunshot stops me. I turn around immediately and throw one of my trusty knives and watch as he drops dead. I yell "Everyone out" I flash my SHIELD badge at the owner, and kneel down by the gunshot recipient. "Steve, you idiot, he was aiming at me" He rolls his eyes still clutching his side in obvious pain although he is trying to hide it. I sigh "let me look at it" "it's fine" I glare at him "Don't lie to me dumba** now let me see" He sighs shows me but then comments "it's nothing, it'll be gone by tomorrow" I nod in agreement and then walk over to the man responsible and check him over. I sigh in frustration "HYDRA, of course, they obviously know you're back and must know that I was the one that found out they were back online." Steve raises and eyebrow, I just shake my head "Old, mission" I say as Patches himself walks in and turns to me. "What happened?" he nearly growls. I simply raise an eyebrow and reply back in a snarky fashion "Obviously Steve got shot and the HYDRA agent is dead courtesy of mwah, oh fearsome leader" He glares at me "Now is not the time for your attitude Jackson, you're getting sent out tonight, both of you" I raise my eyebrow "both?" He sighs and says in almost a defeated tone "I… thought again of what you said and figured you were right, you two work better together, as obviously shown tonight. Go home pack, the quinjet will pick you up in an hour, don't be late" and he stalks off, his coat flapping behind him. I laugh in glee "He admitted I was right and he was wrong, oh that better have been recorded I am SO showing that to Clint and Tash later, yes this is the best!" Steve comes over and grabs me arm and starts to pull me out of the restaurant, while SHIELD agents take the body. I quick grab a tape of what happened. Then Steve and I race home to pack for our mission.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the long wait, once school is out it will be easier to update more often! Enjoy!**

…**.**

Angela POV:

We land in London in a quick fashion. I managed to get Steve to let me patch his wound up and send the tape to Clint and Tash, haha! I can't wait to get their replies, I wish I could see their faces but they're on some mission in India, something about the Hulk or something. I can tell Steve is not all here, he must be going down memory lane again, I just squeeze his hand in reassurance and lead to the apartment we're staying at.

As soon as we get to the room Steve releases my hand, plops down on the bed, and starts snoring; typical. "Men" I mutter, rolling my eyed in exasperation. I quick set up our supplies, our mission was a simple observe-only. I turn my monitors on and put my headset on; I then proceed to put my feet on the desk and sigh in exhaustion. Thank God, I got coffee on the way here, I think as I take a sip of the mocha-deliciousness. Damn, London makes good coffee. "Ding" I look around for the noise, oh my phone. I look down and see the message is from Clint.

"Oh my God, that's hilarious AJ, this is SO going in our blackmail pile! Oh and watch out next time will ya!- be careful and keep a weather eye, Clint"

I find myself chuckling at his overprotective comments, oh flippers. I rise to grab my coffee from the side table when I hear voices come from my headset, I quick sit back down and turn up the volume.

(German) "Any luck with the mission?" "No, I'm afraid the Captain pushed her out of the way, she killed one of our best agents in one blow" he sounds so surprised I think. "Well, that is to be expected numbskull, we created the serum in her veins, it is the best" he boasts. The other guy in an almost patronizing tone comments "Weren't all of the results of the experiment destroyed along with all of the data so she is our only subject." The other man growls in warning "Do not test me Heindmarch, the Captain was another one subject only experiment and he turned out fine, the only thing is, is that our serum was stronger. We were actually planning on testing her abilities against the Captain, but her treatment was done in the wrong order, idiots" he sighs "Let's go have some rest eh? Then we can plan our next move" "Of course sir" it then goes quiet. My stomach is sick with anxiety, they were going to have me fight Steve, probably kill him. God just the thought is killing me. I look over to Steve who is still snoring away, although he seems a little restless. I look at the time 3:00a.m., no wonder I'm tired, I usually stay up later but I haven't slept at all for 48 hours now and it was catching up with me. I quick hit record on my screen, change into some sweats and settle down next to Steve and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Steve POV:

It was around 7:00a.m. when I woke up, it's late I think as I start to move, well I try, but then I notice something in my arms. Not a what, a who. I must have pulled her to me in my sleep, oops. I look down at my girlfriends beautiful face and see distress written all over it, nightmare. "S***" I mumble. When she has a nightmare, she can get as violent as me. I whisper comforting words in her ear, but my voice seems to have triggered something, because then she pulls away and reaches towards her ring. I quick reach out and hold her hands above her head and sit on her legs. "AJ!" I speak loudly in her ear. "It's just a dream wake-up it's just a dream. It's me Steve." Her eyelids flutter open and sky blue meet sea green one full of worry and the other pain and fear. "Steve" she whispers, she's never quiet it must have been bad. "Is it really you" "Of course it's me who did you think it was Barton" she smiles slightly at that "no, Tash would kill me" I nod in agreement, probably. I then realize we were still face to face me on top of her, I blush a little and lay down next to her with my head propped up by my arm. "Aj, what was it?" she looks away, a mask already up. I sigh "Come on, we agreed no secrets" she bits her lip "Please, for me Angel" She looks at me at the last comment questioning filling her gaze and then thankfully followed by trust. "Ummmm…. After you fell asleep last night I set up our equipment, and overheard a conversation by a couple of HYDRA guys about, well about us." I look down guiltily "Sorry, I didn't stay up-" I begin, but she just rolls her eyes and cuts me off "Shut up, stupid you were shot and tired, I let you sleep, I would've made you help otherwise." There is silence then "Sooo… what did they say?" I ask gently" She looks down "They talked about their mission of assassinating us two at that restaurant, about how you took the bullet and I killed their agent, which I was fine with them knowing it failed but uh ummm…" I wait knowing she needs time "The conversation proceeding to talk about how I received the serum, the wrong way" I looked t her in shock and confusion, but she just has a mask on her face not letting me see what she's feeling. "He said that I was supposed to umm get the brain treatment first and then the serum, and that the main reason I was chosen in the first place was because umm" She's choking up and I see her eyes filling with tears and she states out coldly "I was chosen because I had the most chance to defeat you." My arm around her slackens a little in shock. If she hadn't of broken out of there, oh God. I would've had to fight her and I probably would have died, I can't even imagine myself hurting her now. "Oh, Angel, you would never hurt me and I will never hurt you, it's over and I'm so sorry" I hug her around the waist and place a kiss on her neck, making her lean into me in relief.

"All we have to do is record for the next two days, we don't even have to listen, since a couple of lower agents are dealing with this after we are done." I look at her questionably "Then why were we sent to do this?" "We needed to get out of the U.S. for awhile and why would they expect us to be right next door?" I nod that makes sense. "Sooo… what are we going to do?" She smirks at me "Well, I have a few suggestions, however, since that is "frowned upon" during missions, I guess we will have to settle for a board game." I blush at her implication but smirk back "Too, bad. Board games, who brings board games on missions" She looks at me in shock "Why I do of course you never know when you might get bored" She smiles cheekily at me.

Three games of Sorry, a game of Monopoly and one game of Trouble later, I quit sure she was cheating, since she won every time. We made some sandwiches and put in a movie and she curled up on my lap, head on my chest. This is nice, relaxing for once I think and my world fades as Frodo gets stabbed in the background.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I feel horrible. I'm so, so sorry please forgive me for not updating. School is out on June second, so I have finals this week. So, I probably won't update a ton this week. Not too much longer!**

…**..**

Angela POV:

I can't believe it's May already! These past months have gone by so fast! Christmas was as hilarious as usual, only with the added member Steve. Steve has been great. Christmas vacation and Valentine's Day were particularly memorable days. I really like him and the missions I've had with him were actually fun. The only real fight we've had is during one, actually, but it was resolved rather quickly.

Work has been rather slow today, I'm in my break period between missions, so I've just been sitting at my desk reading Tumblr and catching up on my mountain of paperwork(right…). My mind is wondering so much. Tash got stationed in Russia (I don't envy her), so she's uncontactable. Steve is off work today, so he's at home. And, Clint is a part of some "top secret" mission that people are only getting told about if they are a part of it. Patches hinted at me that I was on call to jump in, so I've had no missions for three weeks. It's been incredibly boring. Clint keeps texting me, he must have some kind of watch duty, because he's bored out of his mind. "Ding" oh thank god, I think as my phone alarm goes off signaling that I can go home. I quick gather my stuff and race home.

I was in my car (my awesome yellow Porsche, it is fabulous, birthday present from Flippers and Tash, yes we get paid a lot) when I got the call. "Agent Jackson, here" "Jackson, your needed on project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. effective immediately" Fury's rough voice says over the line. "Yes sir" "A quinjet will pick you up at your apartment, pack reasonably, I'm not sure how long this will be. Oh, and all oyu may inform the Captain is that you were called for n emergency meeting for an indefinite amount of time. Is that clear, Jackson?" I roll my eyes "Eye-yi patches, see you there" and I hang up with a sigh, not caring that I hung up on the Director of SHIELD at all. My head is already a million miles away, wondering what the hell am I going to tell Steve. I race into the apartment, seeing Steve on the couch I quick run past him into the bedroom and throw a duffle bag on the bed. "What's going on? Are you going somewhere, when do we leave" I wince, every time I go on a mission he is always in a nearby country, overprotective boyfriend. Without turning around I reply "I was called in on Clint's mission, I'm not sure where I'm going or how long I will be there. I will call you when I can, ok." I throw my bag over my shoulder and push past him, and almost make it to the door when his hand stops me. "I thought we had an agreement" his tone instead of accusatory is full of worry. I turn around and look him the eyes "I was specifically ordered to not allow you to come, I'm sorry Steve. This sounds pretty serious, I will call ok handsome" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and run out the door before I can turn around and drag him with me.

I arrive at the base and am immediately greeted by Patches himself, crap this must be bad. "Jackson, did you read the file on the way?" I nod, my head just full of calculations, ready to help Dr. Selvig. "Good, you can join Selvig on the main floor. GOdd luck Agent" I wave a hand behind my back in reply as I make my way to Dr. Selvig. The room I'm feels like a well, with us at the bottom. Agents, are posted everywhere, some noticeable, some only noticeable to those who look closely. Selvig and a couple of assistants surround the main attraction, the Tesseract. I can just feel the energy coming from it, even from here 30 feet away. I can't help but get an uneasy feeling when I see it, Steve has told me a lot about HYDRA and their source of power, and that would be what is sitting right in front of me. I shake off the feeling and turn to Selvig, "Dr. Selvig, a real honor I'm Agent Jackson, and here to help you with your work on the Tesseract." He turns to me and raises an eyebrow, I face an indifferent mask, almost breaks into a smirk at his surprise of my age. "Ah, Agent Jackson, yes I've heard quite a bit about you, yes thank you for coming on such short notice." I nod in reply while skimming the calculations to double check them, satisfied I turn to Selvig and smile genuinely "Shall we continue then?"

The next three weeks are full of restless nights working on the Tesseract. I've called Steve twice a week, just telling him I won't be home for a while yet, I can tell he is getting nervous at the long mission, but he never voices his concerns out loud, which I'm thankful for. I have enough reservations working on the Tesseract in the first place. I ran into Clint last night, he is bored out of his mind, which makes me feel better, because he is more miserable than me. I make my way to Selvig like every other morning, but notice something different. The energy in the room feels odd. I can notice stuff like that, always have been able to (yes I'm weird). The Tesseract is giving off major energy spikes which makes me nervous I know that the Tesseract is a portal, but I didn't think we were doing anything to aggravate it to open it. Then my brain draws the horrible conclusion, someone is opening it from the other side. I race to Selvig and shut down all the systems. "What are you doing?" He looks at me in co fusion and slight anger. I don't answer right away, but as I'm about to I feel the Tesseract start to build its biggest spike yet. "Everyone DOWN!" I yell, as the Tesseract sends out blue energy all over the room. Our safety measures are doing nothing to shut down the Tesseract, arrogant fools, you can't shut down an energy source. "Why won't it shut down?" Selvig yells "It's an energy source you can't shut it down!" "Agent Jackson, what the hell is going on" I hear Patches yell over the COMM. "Sir, evacuate the building it can't support this kind of energy fluctuations, the Tesseract is misbehaving" I hear nothing in reply and then the emergency evacuation alarm goes off. "Jackson, get your stuff and get out" I hear Barton yell over the line. I shake my head knowing he can see it. "I can't someone is going to come through the portal Clint, I have to try to shut it down." He sighs in exasperation and appears in front of me. "Please, AJ" "No" His eyes harden "Fine, then I'm staying too" "Fine!" I yell way over-frustrated and stressed out to argue. "I am staying too" Selvig says, I turn to him questionably "This is my fault, I will help fix my mistake" I nod, and wave him over to the controls. Hill and Fury run in and look at me for an explanation. "Sir, someone is going to come through the portal, not sure if friend or foe." Just as he's about to reply blue light flashes from the Tesseract, and a portal opens up in front of it, and out steps a man. He is rather tall, long black hair, pale, and cold yet pain filled emerald green eyes, with what looks like Asgardian robes on. In his hand is a medium length staff with a blue light coming from the top similar to the Tesseract. "Can you lower the staff, we wish to talk peacefully" Fury's voice rings out in the silence that follows. Pale guy sneers in response and goes on to converse with Fury in typical super villain voice tone. He seems in some type of deep psychological pain, I think as I study him. My study is interrupted however, by Loki (he claimed his name in his monologue which I zoned out in) lashing out at nearby SHIELD agents. Clint shoots him, but Loki simply deflects the bullets and appears in front of Clint with his staff on his chest. "You have heart" he hisses as Clint's eyes turn from familiar gray to misty, unworldly blue. "No!" in horror, and my vision turns red in anger as I run to Loki with unhuman speed and clock him in the jaw. He falls onto his back in a daze. I turn around to shots being fired behind me and see, to my horror, Clint shooting at Fury and Hill. I turn back to Loki to see that he also took over Selvig's mind as well in my distraction. I pull out my knife and toss one with deadly accuracy, but to my frustration, Loki dodges it slightly and instead of it hitting him in the heart in drives straight into his arm. He roars in pain and turns to me. I barely see Clint putting the Tesseract into a container, because Loki's attention is undividedly on me and I can tell that isn't good. I pull out my sword and his eyebrows raise in surprise and he laughs slightly "I have trained for hundreds of years in this type of combat, girl. What chance do you have against me, Loki, a God?" I let my powers start to flow into my sword as I reply "I think I have a fairly good one, Loki brother of Thor" I then strike at his face. His face turned from cockiness and amusement to anger and do I see worry? I smirk at him, keeping him occupied fairly well, he isn't a warrior, I think, and he is getting tired already. I manage to pull him onto the ground with my sword at his throat. He looks at my sword nervously, but then to my horror and frustration disappears while a hand wraps around my waist from behind. "You are spirited and gifted, miss Jackson, shall we test your mental strength again?" I struggle in his grip, but his hands are like iron. I see Fury and Hill getting up, good I think, Clint must have fought it off enough to not kill them. Fury turns to me in horror. "Let her go, Loki!" His face a calm mask, with anger written on it makes Loki stiffen, I smirk slightly at that. I look into Fury's eyes and see worry, but I know I am the only one who sees it. Loki's grip hardens around my arms and waist "I'm afraid, I can't do that, she is needed for the new future" he then whips me around and touches the staff to my chest. "No!" I hear as my eyes go fuzzy. I can feel the Tesseract's power taking me over. I fight it as hard as I can, my knees buckle and Loki doesn't stop me from falling. I feel him crouch next to me and a voice whispers into my ear "You can feel the power, can't you AJ? Let it take you my dear, it's the only way." I can feel my resolve weaken for just a second, and the Tesseract takes advantage of it. I feel all my self-control leave me. I try to do anything speak, stand, even twitch a finger nothing. My vision is clouded with blue, it's like I'm trapped in my head, I can watch but not do anything. Loki smirks at me "How do you feel, Angela" I rise, shrink my ring and reply "Enlightened sir". "Come, our audience has left for the moment, and it is time to disappear" I nod in understanding. His injured arm, wrapped in a dead agent's shirt wraps around my waist and he leads me to the nearest quinjet. Clint and Selvig follow, soundlessly. This sucks, I think as the plane takes off towards my continued imprisonment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Sorry about the long wait! All of my finals are done, it's a miracle! Enjoy, this will be keeping to the avengers movie for the most part.**

…

Angela POV:

This is bad, I think as Clint, Selvig and I make our way into Loki's base. I can feel the Tesseract starting to try to influence my thoughts, like it wants me to **like** being under its control, sick!

After Selvig gets sent off to work on the jumpstart for the portal, Loki turns to Clint and me with a cold and psychotic look in his eyes, great. "So my friends" Loki begins "I naturally have some questions to help with our mission, since it was no **accident** that you two were chosen to become enlightened by a God" "Of course, sir. Whatever you wish to know" Clint replies accordingly. Loki looks to me expecting me to nod with him by I do nothing and continue to stare forward, showing my stubbornness of not letting him control me. "Agent Barton could you please come up with a list of things that would be helpful, leave for five minutes, and come back?" Loki's tone is dangerous, his eyes never leaving mine. "Of course, right away" and Clint leaves me alone with a psychopath, wonderful. "You clearly, are still resisting the Tesseract's treatment. If I'm right I just have physical control not total, but I wonder…" He gives me a look and then smirks "Don't worry dear everything is about to make perfect sense" he then touches his staff to my chest and pulls me into a rough kiss. God, I want to murder him, but my vision is hazy again. The blue is brighter than before and the last thing I think is I'm screwed before my world shuts me out.

Loki's POV:

I pull out of the kiss after sometime and look into her eyes again, and am satisfied by the now brilliant blue instead of hazy green that they were. I have to admit I was impressed by her ability to keep the Tesseract out. She is powerful, **very** powerful. Luckily she didn't use her powers against me before and hasn't thought to use them now, otherwise she would be a lost cause. She is very beautiful, definitely the most beautiful Midgardian I've ever seen. Maybe after I rule, she can be my wife. I glance at her again, and imagine it. Yes, that would be wonderful. Now to question her and the bowman about their place of business it's time to start my plan.

Steve POV:

The gym has been my home the last three weeks. With AJ gone, I had to vent my worry and frustration somewhere, so here I was at 2a.m. punching and destroying the bags going nuts with cabin fever. My past has been haunting me again, flash-backs are more common. I just send another bag into the wall, when I hear him. "Couldn't sleep" I hang up another bag "I slept for eighty years, I've had my fill, sir" "Well, then you should be out seeing the world" I sigh but don't turn to look at him yet. "You have a mission for me sir?" "Yes Captain I do it is a matter of world safety. It has to do with a project we were working on, the Tesseract." I turn and raise my eyebrow in surprise "HYDRA's secret weapon" Fury's eye is full of resignation but do I see nervousness?  
"Yes, Howard Stark found it in the ocean looking for you, he believed as we do that it is a possible way for the world to have an unlimited energy source, something the world desperately needs." "What happened to it?" "It was stolen, by someone not from here, his name is Loki, we'll have to get you up to speed on a lot of things Cap. The world is an even stranger place than you thought" I smirk but sigh in resignation "I doubt anything can surprise me now" "Ten bucks says it can" I nod back and then turn suspicious, where is AJ in all of this? "Sir, was this the assignment Agents Jackson and Barton were sent on?" He sighs "Yes Barton was assigned to guard duty of the Tesseract and Jackson was working with Dr. Selvig on research with the Tesseract" "Was…" I ask in a dangerous tone.

He sighs in defeat "Loki came through a portal from the Tesseract, Jackson felt him coming and managed to help evacuate most before he came. Dr. Selvig and her tried to shut the Tesseract down, but it was too late Loki came. He took control of Agent Barton and Agent Hill and I were shot by him. Jackson she, charged Loki, I've never seen her that anger, ever. She had him on the floor with her sword at her throat with no powers at all, but…." "But what!" I ask nervous of what's next. "He used a mirage image and grabbed her from behind. He took control, I could tell she was fighting it, but I have no doubt that Loki will try to make it permanent unlike Agent Barton." I stare at him shocked. Emotions are running through like a freight train; anger, pride, worry, jealousy, frustration, anger, more worry. "Shit" I mumble, this can't be happening not again! "We think that she will be with Loki so wherever he is we **will** get her back, now do you have any other things we need to know about the Tesseract going into this?" I snatch my bag from the floor and start to walk out the door "You should have left it in the ocean" and I race to the apartment fill a bag and hop on the next jet to the helicarrier.

The way there was awkward… Agent Coulson seemed to freakily idolize me. Coulson is AJ's handler so I tried to be extra careful about how I responded to his questions. When I hop off the jet I see a red headed agent who must be Natasha Romanoff, leading an intelligent looking man who I then recognize to be Dr. Banner gamma ray scientist/Hulk. I walk over and glance at Natasha she covers her emotions very well, but I can see the absolute fury in her eyes. I introduce myself to Banner, and head inside, remembering that we were going to take off soon. However the thing I don't remember is the reflector plates, I walk over and hand Fury a ten dollar bill and sit down, worried out of my mind for AJ. I vaguely here Banner talking to Fury, but I'm too busy staring at my compass. The picture that once held Peggy Carter now holds Angela Jackson. I think Coulson noticed who it was because he sent half a smirk my way and went to talk with a face-recognition guy. "Captain" I glance up its Natasha "Hello Agent Romanoff" She gives me a weird look but then walks away towards Coulson and continues the search on Agent Barton. "Sir, we have a 62% match, cross match 79%" "Where is the location" Coulson asks "Stugghart, Germany and he's not exactly hiding" "Captain your up" fury tells me from his command post, I nod in reply and quick make my way to where my suit was being held. It was time to get AJ back and give Loki a piece of my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people! Finally some action is going to happen, wohoo! Enjoy!**

…

Steve POV:

This is really weird, I think as Agent Romanoff flies us into Germany. The last time I jumped from a plane I was saving a friend, déjà vu, ugh. We've gotten reports that Loki helped Agent Barton break into some kind of lab. Great… We also heard that Aj was last sighted with Loki at some kind of art gala.

We arrive outside of the museum and I'm immediately in action, jumping from the plane. Loki has a group of civilians surrounded by copies of himself with them bowing down to him. One man however, is still standing. Loki aims his staff at him, not good better hurry. Just as he fires I land in front of the man and repel the blast back at Loki, knocking him over. The civilians start to flee. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and people were bowing to him we didn't exactly get along" Loki smirks "ah, the man out of time" "I'm not the one out of time" I strike him in the face, but he immediately strikes back by swinging his staff but I block it with my shield. I somersault over him and am about to knock him out from behind when I'm grabbed by the shoulder and judo-flipped onto my back. I look up, my vision slightly blurry from the hard landing into bright blue eyes that don't match the face I see. "AJ" I breathe out. "Surrender, or suffer the consequences" she says her voice is all wrong, sinister even. Loki laughs "See, you can't defeat me" he's about to say something else when some music starts to blast around in the sky. Loki gets blasted back into the stairs and Iron Man lands with his repulsors aimed at his face.

Loki snickers, Stark charges a blast but before he can fire a string of water wraps around his waist and throws him into a building. I get up quick while she's distracted and try to sneak up behind her to knock her out but she hears me and lashes out with one of her favorite regular knives and slashes a cut across my abdomen I lurch back slightly before ducking under her fist and wrap an arm around her neck from behind. Just as find the right nerve she elbows me in the gut and kicks me in the, well, **that** place. She backs off a little and gasps for air, I wobble but don't fall down, her eyes shift to my cut chest and her eyes flicker to a green before going back to blue. "AJ, I know you're in there" She pulls out another knife and lunges at me and nearly nails me in the arm. In the background Iron Man is shooting at Loki, but my attention is on AJ. I manage to flip her on the ground so I back off trying to breathe again, the cut is getting worse, when her eyes widen and I see them flash a stronger green and she pushes me down to the ground and I hear three thunks. I turn around a little irritated with my continued relationship with the ground when I nearly gasp in horror. Three arrows are sticking out of her chest, Barton must have been nearby and aiming for me. He wouldn't have killed me by where the arrows were placed, just injured. On AJ however that's a different story.

I distantly hear "Make your move Reindeer Games" said by Stark by my attention is solely on my bleeding girlfriend. She falls to the ground and shoves herself away from me I think out of fear, I cringe inwardly at that thought and gently make my way towards her. Her eyes are really turning green now, but she's losing too much blood. I rip a part of her dress off and press it next to one of the wounds. One in the left shoulder blade, one in the right stomach, and the last right in the middle of her chest. I see her eyes flutter and I yell at her "Oh, no you don't" "Why couldn't you help me Cap, too busy flirting with… oh… that doesn't look good" "Get me some water from the fountain quick" I order him, he nods and brings some water. I glance at him, "where's Loki" "onboard, I was sent to bring you up" his mask goes up "do you have any medical training?" I shake my head, he swears under his breath. "alright, we're going to have to take the arrows out now, like right now" I nod, he cuts the ends of the arrows and squats behind her on three push, we'll go bottom too top "Ok, quick she needs the water soon or I'm afraid of what will happen." "Ready" he asks. I nod "Ready" "Ok, now!" she squirms at the first one, "now! She yelps a little at the second one. We're at the last one the one in the middle "Ready?" I nod "now" she screams and I cringe and grab her hand but it pulls away in fear or shock I don't know. Stark then grabs the bucket of water and throws it on her, the cuts immediately begin to close. He then throws another on her chest and then one on her head. I look at him weirdly for that "to help get Loki out" I nod in understanding, and lift her up, she's out cold now. "Hold on Cap" and he grabs my shoulder and we land in the jet. I put AJ down across a couple of seats and go and stand next to Stark. We're in the air for a while and I can't help but get uneasy. "Has he said anything?" Fury's voice scratches over the line. "no sir, not a thing" Romanoff replies.

"I don't remember it being this easy" I comment "This guy packs a wallop why would he give up?" Stark half smirks at me "Well, you are a little spirally for an older fellow. It's little calisthenics you might have missed a few things, doing time as a capsicle" I clench my fists but don't respond to his jab. I glance at AJ again and Stark gives me a look. He lowers his voice "You better cut that out or someone will notice and use it against all of us" I give him a weird look and lower my own voice "You know her" He nods "We went to school together, went on a couple dates you know the whole story, she's a good friend." His voice sounds almost teasing about the dates but otherwise he sounds sincere. "I'm not surprised she hasn't told you, she's a pretty private person, especially in the last five years" I nod in agreement at what he applies and we go silent again. Lightning flashes outside and Loki glances around nervously. "What" I ask "Scared of a little lightning?" he just stares outside "I'm not overly fond of what follows. Just as I'm about to reply there's a thump on top of the plane, like, something landed on it. Stark's mask slides back into place and he starts towards the door when it opens and a large guy comes in slams Stark to the ground, grabs Loki and leaps out of the plane. "Another Asgardian? Is he a friend?" I ask "Doesn't matter" Stark replies "If he kills or even steals Loki, the Tesseract is lost." "Stark, we need a plan of attack" "I have one, attack" and he flies out the plane. I grab a parachute and buckle myself in "Cap, I would sit this one out" Romanoff's voice floats back to me "These guys come from legend, they're practically gods" I smirk "There's only one God ma'am and he doesn't dress like that and I leap out of the plane.

Angela POV:

I wake up to the sound of a jet opening. I squint my eyes open and see someone familiar grab Loki (God do I want to murder him) and leap out of the plane. Tony and Steve follow shortly after. Great I can just see the testosterone that will fill the air. I jump up, my chest slightly protesting but just a little and I look for a parachute. "AJ, sit down Steve will handle this" I shake my head and walk to the edge of the plane "They're boys Tash, Steve has good intentions but we both know how this will turn out" she sighs "Just…" I smile, a genuine smile at her "I will don't worry, it's good to be back" and I leap out of the plane, without a parachute.

Thankfully, it's raining so I use it to slow my fall, and manage to take my landing with a roll. My ankle twinges a little but I'm otherwise fine. I run to the sound of explosions with my sword drawn. I make it into the clearing just as Thor leaps at Steve his hammer coming down at Steve's shield. "Hey!" I yell and Thor turns in surprise, his hammer stopping short of what would have made him fly back. "Stop acting like children, idiots! Rudolph is watching this like it's an amusing sit-com and you guys are letting him! Stop, now! My face keeps a stern expression, and I can feel my chest protest from running. Thor and Steve manage to look ashamed, Tony flies back in expecting a fight but sees me instead and lands softly. "Hey, Iron Ass. Nice to see you" His mask goes up and a smirk is on his face "Hey kelp head now if you could excuse me I have unfinished business…" My glare stops him from speaking and I can see his face pale, good, I think, I still have the expression down. He starts to fire up a repulsor "sneakily" but I freeze the outside of his suit as punishment. He stares at his suit in bewilderment and then half-glares at me "Hey…. Unfreeze me…" he pouts, I roll my eyes at his behavior and turn to face all three of them "Are we done here?" I ask sternly. Thor looks at me searchingly almost and then asks "you look familiar" I nod at his implied question "I was in New Mexico you may have seen me towards the end" He nods and then says "I need to bring my brother back to Asgard, to face justice there." I walk up to him and say softer "Once we get the Tesseract back along with my friends he has taken you may take him, but I can't say I wouldn't like a few whacks at him first" He tilts his head "He made me help him and let the Tesseract take over my mind, I don't take kindly to it" I explain bitterly. "Will you go get your brother so we can get back?" he nods in understanding and flies off to grab him. Steve walks over and looks at me in worry "You shouldn't even be walking, did you even use a parachute, I think I used the last one" I smile sheepishly at him. He sighs in exasperation but then smiles in relief and gives me a hug "I'm so glad you're okay" I stay there for a minute and then turn to Tony and unfreeze his suit "Finally, I thought you were going to make me watch the two of you make-out, he's like ninety years older than you nasty" I punch him in the arm denting the suit in reply. He just smirks hold on "Wha… oh no you don't, put me down!" He had lifted my up bridal style into his arms and is now walking towards the parked ship, smiling like a crazy person. I hear Steve's sigh in the background. "You shouldn't even be standing Seaweed Brain with the arrow wounds you had so stop complaining and consider this me helping as a friend" I roll my eyes and snark back "What a joke, you're just doing this to bug Steve, now put me down or I'll freeze your suit, all of your suits, erase your designs and make you start from scratch" He stops and looks at me in horror "You wouldn't" he says, his eyes narrowed. I smirk at him "Who was it that broke into your mainframe, for fun, may I add three years ago, **and** helped you create your security system, me, so don't think I won't" He thinks and then huffs and puts me down in defeat and stalks back to the plane muttering about scary woman. I laugh at his comments and glance back at Steve, but he won't make eye-contact. I frown in annoyance, and walk onto the plane and go and sit by Tash. If he wants to ignore me fine, I'll even **help** him. I look at Tash and comment "I have one word for all of this" she raises and eyebrow as she takes off. I stare ahead and say "Boys!" and start snickering and then laughing as Tash chuckles slightly and says "I agree, boys" I nod and laugh, but stop because it starts to hurt, but I don't care it feels good to laugh. She glances at me and hands me a water, I nod in thanks and drain it and my chest feels better. We land on the Helicarrier and some guards start to lead Loki to his cell. I immediately walk off without a glance at anyone and make my way to the locker room. "Hoohoo" I hear Stark's voice in the background "What'd you do Spangles, it's the cold shoulder full action." I simply hold up the middle finger behind me as I round the corner and Tony's laugh follows me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! School's out, finally! So more writing for you! Enjoy, and feel free to comment and/or review!**

…

Angela POV:

As soon as I make it to the locker room I collapse on the bench with my head in my hands. The memories of what I did are coming back to me and I'm horrified at what I see. I hurt innocent people for no reason at all! I shake my head, not the time or place to wallow in self-pity, later, I'll think about it later. I stand up and peel off my standard, ruined, SHIELD uniform disgusted by the dried blood sticking to it, and throw it in the garbage, nasty. I then pull on my custom uniform, who knows, I think, anything can happen. My uniform got changed a little bit since I first got it, but not by much. It's a jacket like Natasha's only navy blue with black stripes on the arms and across the chest. I slip on a lime green tank top underneath and pull on my matching skin-tight navy pants. I slip some of my knives from my locker into the secret compartments of my jacket and pants and throw my lime green belt from Phil on around my waist, sheathing my bronze knives afterward. I zip up my favorite black combat boots and pull on my fingerless black gloves and double check for my katanas and deem myself armed and dressed. I wipe my face clear of blood and tears and throw my hair up into a pony tail and make my way towards the bridge in record time.

When I arrive it's just Steve seated at a table, Natasha chatted with Chris about security, and Thor standing in the corner. Dr. Banner walks in and I nod and smile in acknowledgement as I make my way to my favorite part of the meeting area. Steve tries to make eye-contact as I walk by but I ignore his gaze and lean on the wall behind him half hidden in the shadows. Just as I'm about to comment on the absurd silence of the room Patches comes up on our center screen chatting with Loki outside of his cage. I push down my feelings of intentional homicide at seeing his rotten face and tune into the conversation, letting my knowledge of psychology takeover. Fury mocks Loki about the boot comment from early and Loki responds "It is an impressive cage, but not build I think for me" he smirks cockily "It's built for something much stronger than you" a pang hits me for that one, I firmly was against the idea of a cage for the Hulk saying that it would do nothing anyway but was overruled by the majority of the agents that wanted a cage built. "Oh yes, the mindless the beast who still plays on being a man, how desperate are you to bring forth such mindless creatures?" Fury's mask drops and he shows his pure anger at Loki in this moment "How desperate am I?" then Patches goes on a speech for a while and I zone off but one of Loki's comments catches my attention. "A power for all mankind to share? It burns you to have come so close to that power but to have it ripped away, you will be reminded what **real** power is soon." Fury walks away "Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something" I snort softly at his comment and study Loki for the remainder of the time the screen is on. Something is off, I think as the screen turns into the SHIELD logo. Steve breaks the silence, "Loki will drag this out, what's his play Thor?" Thor sighs in resignation "he has an army, the chitauri that will win him the earth I assume in reward of the Tesseract" "Let's not just assume this is Loki, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner comments, Thor gives him a look "be careful how you speak, he may be in the wrong but he is of Asgard and my brother." "he killed eighty people in two days" Tash comments wryly "he's adopted" I let out a small laugh at his horrible defense and Tash gives me a half smirk before turning away again. Stark walks in chatting to Phil as Steve comments, "What did Loki need the iridium for?" "It's a stabilizing agent" Tony replies and whispers something back to Phil before making his way towards the command screens. "it means that Loki will be able to open a new portal as wide and however long he wants, no hard feelings point break you've got a mean swing" he comments to Thor as he walks by and I roll my eyes at the jab. "That man is playing gallaga, thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?" Tony asks as he stands in front of the panels, as he asks I see him brush his hand underneath a panel leaving a microchip, a info reader, I roll my eyes on the inside but let him continue. Agent Hill responds exhaustedly "he turns" "sounds exhausting, the rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. One major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube" Hill raises an eyebrow "When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" "Last night" Hill shakes her head "the packet, Jackson and Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Steve glances at me in surprise. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" I walk towards Tony and shake my head as Banner responds "He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier" Tony nods but replies "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" I glare teasingly at Tony "That would be me actually, and yes I did figure that out" Banner raises an eyebrow in surprise responding "well if you could do that you could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Tony nods and smiles "Finally people who speak English" he shakes Banner's hand and I hear Steve mutter "is that what really happened?" as Tony says "it's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collision is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Banner half smiles "Thanks" as I snort in laughter at his tone as Fury walks in commenting "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you and Agent Jackson might join him" Steve stands and says "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." "I don't know about that but it is powered by the cube." Fury placates Steve. "It sure is" I comment darkly remembering the hazy blue power. Fury gives me a side glance continuing "and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn three of the sharpest people I know into his personal flying monkeys" I raise an eyebrow in surprise at the thinly veiled compliment as Thor asks "Monkeys? I do not understand." Steve jumps up "I do" he states all excitedly and my lips twitch in hilarity at the awkward silence which I think Tony sees cause he rolls his eyes at me "I understood that reference" Steve continues on not even noticing the awkwardness. "Shall we play it, Doctors" Tony asks cutting the silence. I roll my eyes in exasperation but reply "This way boys, don't want you getting lost"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Enjoy the next chapter there may be some drama in it!**

…

Angela POV:

After leading the boys to the lab I immediately claim my corner, as far away from the staff as possible. Tony gives me a funny look "Why are you so far away?" Banner looks up and a look of understanding comes on his face as he nods slightly at me "Leave her be Tony, if she wants to be over there let her." I send him a look of thanks and then smirk "Ya I don't want to be too close to your tech I might doze off in boredom" Tony gives me a look of mock hurt "Excuse me! Boredom!" I hear Banner mutter "God help me there's two of them…"

I laugh at both of their comments but send a mocking glare Banner's way "Hey! I am **not** like Tony, no way am I that big-headed" Tony nods "Ya no way-hey!" I snicker and pull out my secret notes from the base. "Hey where'd you get those, they weren't with your other notes" I look up to see Tony's face reflecting through the screen behind me with him reading over my shoulder. I swipe the screen, not letting him continue reading "Thin air" I say casually "Now, don't you have something to do" Banner clears his throat "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with your and Selvig's notes on the Tesseract" "well I'd hope so" I mutter "but it's gonna take weeks to process" Tony interrupts "If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Banner smiles "All I packed was a tooth brush" "You know you both should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land, besides Jarvis misses you Kelp head." Banner cuts across my retort "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke Harlem."

Tony walks behind Bruce with some kind of pen in his hand and my eyes narrow suspiciously "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises" and he zaps Banner with the pen (electric why am I not surprised) "Tony" I sigh in exasperation "Nothing?" "Are you nuts?" I hear Steve's voice come through the doorway. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" I sigh and walk over to my computer not making eye contact with Steve at all. He walks closer to Tony "Is everything a joke to you? Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny."

A pause of silence "no offense doctor" Bruce cuts the silence "No it…..it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Tony turns to him "You're tiptoeing big man. You need to strut". Steve's eyes flash in anger in my peripheral vision "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." His voice a warning "You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables" "Tony has a point" I say quietly Steve huffs and comments "Of course you'd agree with him" I turn to glare at him "What's that supposed to mean Rogers?" He turns to Tony ignoring me "You think Fury's hiding something?" "He is a spy." I take half a step back in hurt at the comment and I turn my face into a mask and then Tony seems to realize what he said. His face filled with horror turns to me "I didn't mean…" I glare at him "Yes you did, so don't try to cover yourself up, what's said is said. Yes I'm sure Fury is hiding something he usually is and no I don't know what he plans to do with the Tesseract I was told it was for a new energy source but obviously there's something more."

Steve stares at the far wall not looking at me and Tony's face is turned towards the floor in thought but Banner nods "A world for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Steve nods "I heard it" "Well I think that was meant for you" he says looking at Tony, and Tony holds out his bag of blueberries and Banner takes one. "Even if Barton and uhh…" "Me?" I say emotionlessly he nods uneasily "Yes uh you, even if neither of you talked about it it's all over the news" Steve's face scrunches up "The Stark Tower? That big ugly…. Building in New York?" Bruce nods "it's powered by Stark Reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Tony shrugs and nods "That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Banner continues "So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business for sure?" Tony cuts in "I should probably look into that once my decryption program finished hacking into all of SHIELD's secure files" Steve looks to Tony face getting more angry at the second "I'm sorry did you say…" "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge.

In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" He looks to me incredulously "and you're OKAY with this" I look away "well I didn't stop him" "Huh?" I hear from all three of them, I smile slightly still looking out the glass "I saw Tony put Jarvis on the command screen but I let him do it, I'm not going to betray my friends; even if they are stupid sometimes. I'm also curious about what Fury lied to me about so for now yes" I turn to Steve staring at him directly in the eyes "I am okay with this" Steve turns back to Tony "You're confused why they didn't want you around, exhibit A" Tony glares at Steve "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible." Steve tries to continue levelly "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

Tony smirks "Following is not really my style."  
Steve and Tony are nearly nose to nose "And you're all about style, aren't you?" "Steve" I say warningly  
"Of the people in this room, which one is; a-wearing a spangly outfit, and b- not of use?" "Tony, cut it out" I say getting angry Tony glances at me pales and backs off Steve but still sending glares his way.  
"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner cuts the silence. Steve looks around and sighs "Just find the cube, and uh AJ can I talk to you for a minute" I nod "I'll be back in a bit guys and keep that stick off my work station Tony", I say as he starts to walk towards my desk with it. "If I see it there or any closer when I get back Pepper will have a hard time finding you under your pile of broken Iron Ass suits" he nods quickly in horror and Banner gives a little smile and waves as I leave.

I lead Steve towards a spacious closet that I know has no cameras and shut the door behind me. I walk past him and flip the light on as I go by and flip over a bucket and sit on it and look at him "Well, what did you want to talk about" I say in a cold tone, he sighs "I wanted to talk to you about what happened in Germany" I feel my features harden "No" I say and start to walk towards the door, but he grabs my arm "AJ, please" I sigh and softly say "Steve I…I can't, not right now when we're supposed to be focused on saving the world and all" He looks down at me his eyes filled with worry, he starts to talk but I cut him off "No I'm not okay, but I'll deal with it later" he sighs in exasperation but nods "fine, but you're coming with me?" "What?" I say totally confused he smiles at my confusion which I roll my eyes at but he tells me thank god "We're investigating about the P.E.G.A.S.U.S. mission and the Tesseract plans" I sigh but relent "Okay Steve for you, I will" he kisses me on the cheek and opens the door "Thanks Angel" he says as he leads me towards the storage part of the aircraft.

"Agent Jackson, you're needed in cell block A" Fury's voice comes over the COMM line. I wave Steve to stop and ask suspiciously "Why?" he sighs "We need you to interrogate Loki" "Absolutely not!" I yell into my COMM "Do you know what would happen if I went in there, Patches? I would destroy him screw giving him back to Thor he would be incinerated" Fury cuts off my rant "Jackson you're our best" I cut him off "Romanoff is just as good as me, get her to do it, no, I'm not doing it, absolutely not" Steve shoots me a weird look but doesn't say anything. Fury sighs in defeat "Fine, we'll do this your way Jackson but if Romanoff can't handle it, you're going in, no exceptions, got it?" I sigh "Yes sir but she'll do fine, Jackson out" and I turn down my COMM. Steve starts dragging me down the hall again "What was that?" he says curiously and cautiously, good I think he should be scared. "Fury wanted me to interrogate Loki" "What!" he says furiously. I grab his arm "I know I told him Loki would be dead if I talked to him, I told him to get Tash to do it, thankfully, Patches took the hint." He nods "Good, good" he runs a hand through his hair as he sighs, but motions towards the locked door. "I'll get it" he says and grabs the edges of the door starting to pull it towards the side. I sigh and grab the bottom and pull with him and the door slides open. He glances at me "Thanks" "no prob" I say as we squeeze through the door knocking out the agent standing guard as we go by. We both leap onto the upper deck walkway toward the right date of when the mission was and open the box and find, to my horror HYDRA weapons, definitely old. I look at Steve and see a growing fury on his face as he looks to me "Did you know about this" I glare at him "No, I never would've helped if it had anything to do with you Steve, Fury had to beg me to work on the Tesseract alone. So don't go blaming me for stuff I didn't do, I thought you knew me better Steve, I guess not, I guess I'm just a spy right, can't be trusted for anything, well fine, maybe we can't be together anymore." Steve's face clears and he looks ashamed "Angela no, I'm sorry I lashed out on you it was dumb, I trust you with my life Ang" I look at him unsure but grab a HYDRA gun and start to walk toward the door. He does the same and I see that the old anger has returned full force but I let him be angry this time and I can feel myself getting angry too. But I know it would be bad news if I got angry up here, thousands of feet in the air.

We walk into a strange scene with Tony pointing at his screen with weapon designs on it Banner with his arms crossed staring at Fury, Tash standing by my station with her arms crossed with Thor standing a couple feet away from her. "So what's phase 2" Tony comments "Phase Two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons, sorry the computer was moving a little slow for us" Fury sighs "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're" Tony cuts him off "Sorry Nick what were you lying?" Steve faces the Director with disgust on his face "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Banner looks at Romanoff and I "Did you two know about this" I answer "no" the same time Tash answers "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" he rolls his eyes "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." "Loki's manipulating you." "And you've been doing what exactly?" "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." "Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He raises his voice "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction?" Fury sighs angrily "Because of him" he points at Thor "Me?" Thor says incredulously. Then the whole room turns into a massive argument, I start yelling at Fury "Jackson, you need to remove yourself from this before you do something you regret" I start to give a sassy retort when I feel it, the chaos energy coming from the staff, I shiver at the similarity to the Tesseract and yell "Shut up!" as loud as I can surprising everyone and making everyone stop for a second, "We may be a time-bomb Banner but Loki's staff is influencing at now hold down your grudge matches for later the Tesseract results just came up." Banner puts down the staff and walks over to me reading the results as Tony and Steve continue muttering to one another on the other side of the room. Banner gasps "What?" I turn toward the results and start to read "Oh My God, the Tesseract is" and the world around me explodes, turning my world to black.


End file.
